


The Amazing Food Related Adventures of Dean Winchester and Castiel

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First destiel kisses, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Hinted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has attempted to covert Dean and Cas to 'rabbit food', which then leads to one amazing and disaster filled shopping trip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Food Related Adventures of Dean Winchester and Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short fanfiction and I apologise for any errors or spelling mistakes.

The Star Trek theme blared through the bunker, as the credits rolled. Dean hopped up off the couch, draining the last of his beer as he passed Cas who was still perched, bleary eyed on a nearby armchair. Fumbling his way to the kitchen, Dean flicked on the light and made his way to the fridge. 

“Burgers, beer and a slice of pie would be great,” he mumbled to himself as he yanked open the fridge door. A cry tore from his lips as he studied the contents of the fridge. Nothing but rabbit food.

“Cas,” Dean shouted, “we got ourselves a hunt. We’re going grocery shopping.”  
***  
Ten minutes later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of the closest available shopping centre.

“Dean,” Cas asked, cocking his head to one side on clear confusion, “what exactly are we hunting?”  
Dean rolled his eyes. 

“A monster by the name of Samsquatch is attempting to starve us to death,” Dean replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“Why is Sam trying to starve us?” Cas asked curiously.

“Rabbit food, Cas,” Dean replied exasperated, “rabbit food.”

Dean pushed his door open and climbed out of the driver’s side, Cas quickly followed suit and together they marched towards the supermarket.   
***  
“I bags the trolley,” Dean all but shouted snatching it out of Cas’ reach and jogging down the aisle. Lifting his feet off the ground, Dean skidded towards the frozen section, whooping with joy and only narrowly missing an old lady hobbling down the aisle. 

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean asked with uncontained excitement.

Cas looked at him with a rather amused expression plastered on his face, before shrugging and following Dean towards the rows of freezers.

“Ice-cream, cheesecake, blueberry pie, apple pie, meat pie, all the pies.” Dean chanted loading the trolley with an over excessive amount of pie, before skidding off down the aisle again. 

“Cas,” Dean shouted as the angel trudged towards him, “Guess what I found?”

Dean held up a box of mini frozen hamburgers, which proceeded to be snatched away be Cas and thrown into the trolley. Dean smiled fondly before pushing the trolley towards the candy section.

Dean threw bags of snakes, chocolate and lollipops into the trolley. 

“Dean,” he heard Cas mutter behind him. Dean turned as Cas held up a bag of gummy bears and stared at him pleadingly. Dean refrained from rolling his eyes and instead took the bag from Cas’ hands and chucked it in the cart. Dean skidded around the corner and into the beverage aisle. 

“Cas have you ever tried this before?” Dean asked curiously holding up a bottle of Sunkist. 

“Dean I do not need sustenance to survive,” Castiel replied.

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Says the angel that just begged me for gummy bears. You’ll like it. It used to be Sammy’s favourite,” he said fondly, throwing the bottle into the trolley. It shopping trip continued in a state of normalcy until Cas started to complain that his feet hurt.

“You’re a goddamn angel,” Dean growls causing Cas to throw him a sulky look.

“But we’ve been in here forever Dean,” Cas whined in reply.

Dean continued to march onwards until he realised that Cas had flopped down onto the floor.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Dean grumbled unhappily as he turned the trolley and marched back towards the angel, who was now nursing his feet.

“Get in,” Dean snapped.

“Pardon?” Cas replied looking sincerely baffled.

“Get in the damn trolley,” Dean ground out between clenched teeth. 

Cas obeyed , flopping down into the trolley and rearranging the food around him. Even Dean had to smile at the sight of a 2000+ year old angel in the vessel of a grown man, riding around a trolley. Dean grinned down at Cas who had now tilted his head back to stare up at Dean. It was because of this that they collided head on with a stack of tomato soup. The tins rolled and cracked open leaving tomato soup pooling on the ground like blood. Dean looked up from where he had landed on his ass as Cas laughed down at him. Dean blushed and before he could even process it, he pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’s lips. 

“Now let’s get out of here,” Dean murmured rubbing some of the tomato soup that stained Cas’s face. Cas nodded in agreement before climbing out of the trolley and pushing it towards the checkouts. 

The checkout girl, who happened to be Charlie looked at them and chuckled manically.

“Boys,” Charlie chastised rolling her eyes.

“Shut up Charlie,” Dean replied, “what are you doing here anyway?”

“I need some cash,” Charlie stated, scanning the pies.

Suddenly a deep male voice echoed through the supermarket.  
“Clean up on aisle 5.”

“Better get out of here bitches,” Charlie said cheekily as Dean and Cas speed walked out into the parking lot.

“Take care of Dean, Cas,” Charlie yelled behind them, “if you know what I mean.”

Dean groaned and flipped her off before loading the groceries into the trunk of baby.

Cas settled down into the passenger seat pressing another kiss to Cas’s lips, slipping his tongue into the angels mouth and playing the world’s best game of tonsil hockey.

“I could get used to this,” Cas murmured unbuttoning Dean’s jeans.

Dean moaned in reply.

“We should go shopping more often,” Cas hummed.


End file.
